


Alternative Wrapping

by ainm



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen or Slash or Pre-Slash, Humor, Slice of Life, The Sentinel Secret Santa, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: In the "Prompt Details" for the "wrapping paper (optionally wrapping)" prompt, it says "I mean hey, write a ficlet about wrapping a wrenched ankle following a holiday-shopping incident, we'll all be happy" -- I couldn't resist. :-)  Snippet of conversation during said wrapping -- you're going to have to fill in the details yourself!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	Alternative Wrapping

"I can't believe you sometimes, Chief."

"What do you -- oww!"

"Would you hold still? I can't wrap it properly if you keep jumping."

"It's too tight!"

"No, Goldilocks, it's just right -- it's not going to help with the swelling if it isn't snug."

"But not cutting off my circulation!"

"I promise it's not cutting off your circulation, but we'll keep an eye on it just to be sure. Now, explain to me one more time what you thought you were doing?"

"I was just--"

"--I mean, why you thought you even needed to go to the _mall_ with the rest of the loonies--"

"--I just--"

"--and just _how_ did you manage to get trampled? It might be three days before Christmas, but it's not Walmart on Black Friday!"

"--would you--"

"There, all finished. Now take this ibuprofen and _sit still_ while I go reheat that stew."

"Jim! I was just --"

"Changed my mind, Chief -- I don't want to know, it will just make it worse. Now -- stay _down_ , I said, stop trying to put weight on that ankle! You need to take better care of yourself."

"Not sure why I need to, since you're determined to do it for me."

"Oh, stop pouting and take your medicine -- literally and figuratively."

"Do you think I could have some of that--"

"--tea--"

"--we got last week--"

"--from Gina, sure. With the stew or--"

"--before, I think. Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


End file.
